Our main objectives will be directed towards the systematic clinical evaluation of new drugs in the chemotherapy of neoplastic diseases in general. Special emphasis will be placed in the conduction of clinical trials utilizing established drugs used in hitherto undescribed combinations in an attempt to prove their usefulness. We shall conduct our studies utilizing Southeastern Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group protocols in coordination with the already established members of the Group. Specific areas of endeavor will include: 1. Phase II studies with established, well known drugs in an attempt to apply at a clinical level newly developed pharmacologic data which might lead to more effective dose schedules in patients with leukemia, lymphoma, solid tumors and other hematologic neoplasms. 2. Phase II studies of new combination drug regimens which might prove effective in the acute and chronic leukemias. 3. Phase II studies of new drugs which are being developed on a national scale which might in the future, prove successful in a specific neoplasm. 4. Phase II and III studies utilizing multiple drug regimens in combination with radiotherapy for stages IIB, III, and IV Hodgkin's disease. In the future, such chemotherapy-radiotherapy combined approach will also be evaluated for other lymphomas and solid tumors. 5. Phase II studies of drug combinations in multiple myeloma. 6. Phase III studies comparing any promising regimen resulting from the above studies with established standard regimens in current use.